No puedes confiar en nadie
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: El capitán ha muerto, Yuu no sabe que hacer respecto a la muerte de su hermano. Menos cuando este regrese vivito y coleando de vuelta al ejército.


**Owari no Seraph no me pertenece.**

Muchas personas admiraban a Mikaela Hyakuya.

Era un apuesto muchacho de 16 años, que media 1.73. De cabello rubio un poco largo y alborotado y unos profundos ojos azul zafiro. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo tenía ese semblante serio, era amable y la sonrisa que este poseía era completamente hermosa.

Parecía un ángel, uno llevado a la tierra para salvar a los humanos y salvarlos de todas las crisis por las que pasaban, había aprobado el examen para unirse a la compañía del demonio lunar con un puntaje perfecto, aunque nadie estaba seguro de quienes eran sus compañeros de equipo, pero sabían que muy seguido salía a misiones.

Por otro lado, estaba Yuuichihiro Hyakuya, aquel Don nadie problemático a quien nadie le prestaba verdadera atención. De cabello azabache y ojos esmeraldas.

Media 1.70 y no era tan apuesto como el otro, al punto de vista de algunas chicas. Con ojos inocentes pero una mirada que decía que te golpearía en cualquier momento.

Era antisocial, y se podría decir que lo más interesante que podrías encontrarle a este sujeto era que era un soldado, se había corrido el rumor de que era el hermano menor de Mikaela aunque tuviesen la misma edad, e hijo del Teniente Coronel Ichinose Guren no le veían mayor futuro como miembro el ejército, basándose principalmente en las terribles calificaciones que este llegaba a tener.

Y era precisamente por eso que nadie podía explicarse porque el rubio estrella había decidido tomar un poco de su tiempo libre para irse a sentar con él durante clases, porqué encima de todo, había rechazado a todos los que le habían ofrecido su asiento, solo se tiro al piso y se sentó en el espacio entre el asiento de Yuu y la silla de enfrente, pasando casi todo el tiempo con su cabeza recargada en el regazo del morocho mientras este tomaba apuntes y acariciaba su cabello.

Cuando Guren envió a Shinoa a vigilar al perdedor de Yuuichihiro, había notado esta anomalía al tener que prácticamente seguir a todos lados al chico. Y cada vez que preguntaba, solo obtenía la misma respuesta: " _No lo sé"_ y cuando le preguntaba a Guren solo sé reía de ella y decía que lo descubriera ella misma.

Así que, su último recurso era acercarse directamente al rubio. Porque, por obvia razones, no podía dar alerta al azabache de su presencia, no aun.

Pero… ¿Cómo acercarse al príncipe de la escuela sin que nadie notara su presencia? Y por supuesto, ¿Sin que la ignorara y la dejara con la pregunta en la boca?

Y así fue como se dio a la tarea de acosar también al rubio cuando este no podía estar con "Yuu-chan". No era el aplicado niño que todos creían, se la pasaba enviando mensajes en sus misiones por " _Whatsapp"_ al igual que Yuuichihiro, así que su respuesta mas obvia fue que se la pasaban chateando entre si… Era un puto genio por naturaleza. En sus horas libres, iba por el almuerzo y se sentaba en una banca de uno de los jardines artificiales a lado del salón de Yuuichihiro.

Cuando ya habían almorzado y sus horas libres volvían a coincidir, iban al dormitorio de Yuuichihiro y se quedaban ahí, haciendo cosas de las que Shinoa no estaba segura.

Y por la noche, era lo que mas le encantaba. Nadie, pero NADIE, compartía habitación, y esos dos, todas las noches sin excepción, se escabullían a la habitación del otro con el conocimiento de los prefectos. Bueno, ventajas de ser el hijo de Guren, ¿No, Yuuichihiro? O eso supuso ella.

De Mikaela, también había notado que ignoraba a las chicas cuando intentaban confesarsele. Y rompía las cartas de amor que estas le daban.

En ningún momento se le ocurrió revisar sus documentos.

Había decidido escribirle una carta, dándole la mayor diferencia posible a las que hacían las admiradoras de este.

Pero era Shinoa, y para Shinoa, era indispensable que el sobre fuese morado y tuviese alguna que otra calcomanía. Por eso escribió en letras grandes en el sobre " _ **ES SOBRE YUUICHIHIRO HYAKUYA**_ "

Y sinceramente, no creía que se encontraría al rubio donde le había dicho a la hora que le había dicho.

El plan B, era secuestrar a Yuuichihiro y atraer al rubio por medio de este.

Por eso, cuando lo vio ahí parado, en pijama y esperando, no tenía el valor de hablar.

-Supongo que tú eres la chica de la carta, ¿No?.- Sacó el sobre que le había enviado, un poco arrugado pero era ese.- Lo siento, pero dadas las circunstancias sospecho que también eres la que me ha estado siguiendo las últimas semanas, ¿O me equivoco?

 _Oh, carajo._

La había notado, ¿Qué tan asombroso podía llegar a ser este príncipe azul que había vencido las habilidades de espionaje de una Hiiragi?

-No, estás en lo cierto.

El rubio no escondió una mueca antes de mirarle con desprecio.

-Deja de hacerlo, es molesto.-Se paso la mano por el cabello viendo hacia los dormitorios de hombres.- Apresúrate, ¿Qué quieres con Yuuichihiro?

Por primera vez en su vida, Shinoa se sintió desnuda ante la examinadora mirada del rubio, por lo que descartó la opción de mentirle.

-Mi nombre es Hiiragi Shinoa, soy parte del ejército y he sido enviada aquí por Guren para supervisar a Yuichihiro durante su supensión y para encontrar miembros para un nuevo escuadrón para nuestra integración a la compañía del demonio lunar.- El rubio no había cambiado su gesto, pero ahora se veía que prestaba mas atención.- Yuichihiro Hyakuya, es uno de los candidatos a ser parte de este escuadrón. Pero para eso primero debemos forzarlo a cumplir ciertos requisitos.

-¿Yuu-chan?.- Cómo sí el mismo se hubiese plantado frente a él, el rubio sonrió.- Estará encantado con todo esto.

Upps.

-Si, verás, no puedes decírselo.-Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mueca furiosa.- Estoy aquí porque seré la líder de ese escuadrón, pero Yuu no lo puede saber o todas las fases para completar sus requisitos podrían peligrar.

Y entonces volvió a su rostro neutral.

 _Terrorífico_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar Shinoa.

-Siendo que soy quien le va a ayudar, noté que ustedes dos son muy apegados. Y consideré necesario saber, sinceramente, cuál es la relación entre ustedes.

Mikaela guardo silencio unos segundos, seguramente preguntándose si debía decir la verdad o no.

-Somos hermanos.- Oh… Así que por eso eran tan unidos, no sé lo esperaba, pero… Espera, khé? ¿Entonces los rumores eran ciertos?

Shinoa estaba a punto de explotar, era cierto que en su familia no tenían mucho parecido, pero siempre tenían algo en común, en cambio estos dos chicos y Guren no tenían definitivamente nada que compartir… además de que no recordaba que Mahiru hubiese estado embarazada… ni que ninguna mujer hubiese llegado a reclamarla a Guren.

¿Adoptados?

Pero los orfanatos habían dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo, al menos lo suficiente como para que Guren no tuviese la edad legal

Carajo, demasiada información para su cerebro.

Pero, que hermoso.

-¿Era todo lo que necesitabas saber?

La voz de Mikaela interrumpió las miles de escenas yaoi que empezaban a reproducirse en su cabeza.

-Si, te lo agradezco mucho.- Con eso el muchacho dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, planeaba hacer lo mismo. Pero la voz de este la interrumpió.

-¡Eh! ¡Hiragi!.- Exclamó este ya a la distancia.- ¡Si necesitas más ayuda para que Yuu-chan complete los requisitos no dudes en buscarme!

-¡De acuerdo!

Esta vez se quedó quieta en su lugar hasta que vio desaparecer al rubio.

Tomaría muy en serio su palabra.

Había tomado tan en serio su palabra, que había decidido preguntarle el porqué a todas sus dudas, se sorprendió cuando el rubio le contestó sin verla con los mismos ojos asesinos que la primera vez que se habían dirigido la palabra.

Habían pertenecido a uno de los orfanatos de la Secta Hyakuya, de la cual, no tenía mucha información, cuando todo el apocalipsis paso todos los niños del orfanato fueron llevados como ganado. Después de cuatro años de estar ofreciendo su sangre al Noble Ferid Bathory, logró conseguir un mapa y un arma. Lamentablemente el noble solo les tomó el pelo y asesinó a toda su familia, fueron los únicos que lograron escapar.

Guren los había encontrado y los había llevado a la ciudad de los humanos, criandolos como sus propios hijos y enseñándoles prácticamente todo lo que tenían que saber, Mikaela tenía una especia de don o quien sabe que que le permitía aprender de manera súper rápida, por otro lado, la necedad de Yuu de querer que se le cumplieran sus objetivos siempre en el momento no le había llevado tan lejos.

Fue así como comenzaron a frecuentarse, y de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaban conversando de el de cabello negro, una de las razones por las que se enteró tenían un lazo demasiado grande, es por eso, que había tratado de detenerlo cuando lo llamaron para una misión en Shinjuku.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, Mikaela-san.- Pronunció antes de que este pudiese alejarse de su auto-asignado lugar en el piso.

-Es el deber de un soldado, futuro capitán Hiragi.- Dio una reverencia, sonriéndole a ella y a Yuu.- Yuu-chan, estaré aquí pasado mañana por la mañana

El azabache tenía un serio problema para admitir su cariño por el rubio aunque ya a todos les había quedado claro que este existía, por lo que solo murmuró sonrojado un ¨Ni que me importara, cuídate¨ contradiciéndose a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente, habían conocido a Saotome Yoichi, un pequeño castaño que se juntaba con pura escoria para ver si le daban una segunda oportunidad para presentar el examen por segunda ocasión para unirse, ese día les había atacado un vampiro, y ni siquiera ella estaba autorizada para atacar.

Pero debido a que logró vencer a el vampiro y hacer un amigo, Yuichihiro había logrado dar el primer paso para entrar a la compañía del demonio lunar, recordaba como el pelinegro quería contárselo con mucha emoción a Mika para cuando regresara al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, el rubio no llegó por la mañana como le había prometido.

Sino que al medio día, tres adolescentes acompañados de un adulto se presentaron en el salón, con la ropa hecha un desastre.

-¿Yuichihiro Hyakuya? ¿Hiragi Shinoa?

El azabache levantó la mano, preguntándose que era lo que querían con él.

-Yuu-san, cuando un miembro de la compañía del demonio lunar te habla, debes ponerte de pie y frente a ellos.- El morocho soltó un suspiro de fastidio antes de acatar lo dicho por ella, lo esperó para que se encaminaran al frente del salón.

-Hyakuya-san… eres el hermano menor de Mika-kun, ¿No es así?.- El adulto esperó a que el otro asintiera para voltear a verla a ella.- Y tú, Hiragi Shinoa, eres su mejor amiga, ¿O me equivocó?

No estaba segura de haber sido considerada como una mejor amiga por Mikaela, después de todo, el rubio nunca había dejado de ser tan inexpresivo como solo él podía ser, pero seguramente si estas personas se estaba refierendo a ella de esta manera, tenía que ver con algo que Mikaela-san hubiese dicho.

-Si.

-Mi nombre Furugawa Azumi, ellas son Kamimarui Maru y Satchiko, este chio es Ryo.- Pronunció al tiempo que los cuatro se tiraban de rodillas siendo el mayor que le sostenía algo cubierto en una sabanilla.- Somos… el escuadrón que estaba al mando del capitán Hyakuya Mikaela.

El tiempo se detuvo, ¿Estaba?

-El capitán… el capitán se sacrificó por todos nosotros durante la batalla de Shinjuku.- Dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a llorar.- ¡No queríamos dejarlo, pero hizo que su arma nos llevara lejos! ¡Para cuando regresamos todo había terminado!

-¡El capitán Mikaela Hyakuya será recordado por nosotros con respeto y gratitud!:- Soltó una de las chicas que se encontraba en peor estado que el mayor.

Sintió su corazón contraerse al igual que toda emoción de felicidad que pudo haber llegado a sentir esa mañana.

-Asuramaru, el arma de la serie del demonio negro, la cual pertenecía al capitán Mikaela Hyakuya, es ahora de su propiedad.

Los cuatro se levantaron y se retiraron al tiempo que las bocinas de la escuela se encendían y una mujer comenzaba a hablar.

 _-Se nos ha notificado que el Capitán Mikaela Hyakuya, miembro de la compañía del demonio lunar, ha muerto en el campo de batalla, sin sacrificar más vidas de sus compañeros y acabando con todos los vampiros con un sacrificio.-_ Todos guardaron silencio, Mika era como una idol.- _Un minuto de silencio, por este gran capitán, el héroe de la Batalla de Shinjuku_

Muchos corazones se habían roto ese día, Shinoa lo sabía.

Pero ninguno fue más audible que el del azabache a su lado.

 _ **Hola hola.**_

 _ **Seguramente ya me ubican XD soy la que se la ha pasado subiendo fics en el fandom a lo loco.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos llamado la atención esta historia.**_

 _ **Aquí, cómo se habrán dado cuenta, Mikaela pudo escapar por igual de Sanguinem. Y si, no era para alejar a la tabla de Yuichihiro, esto no es el final 7u7r y habrá Shinya x Mika, no pregunten porqué (?)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :3**_

 _ **Nos leemos.-**_


End file.
